1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for bedpans, and more particularly, to a backrest adapted to be removably affixed to a bedpan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedpans are primarily used for patients who are, for various reasons, bedridden and possible weak. Several bedpans have been proposed in the prior art which have been contoured in various manners to improve user comfort. However, as the users of bedpans are usually relatively weak much difficulty is incurred in sitting once upon the bedpan. Frequently a nurse of other personnel must attend and hold a patient while on a bedpan. The present invention provides a backrest which is easily and quickly removably affixed to a bedpan and providing a surface adjacent to the user's back for support in a sitting position without outside assistance.